


Splash

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [24]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jonghyun tries to seem rlly cool but he’s just a blushie messwarnings: cursing





	Splash

Jonghyun bursts through the gate of the apartment complex’s pool, adjusting his massive sunglasses and running a hand through his pink lemonade hair. He struts past little kids splashing and diving, and sends one of his ultra charming smiles towards his fellow residents, all of whom are lounging and drinking and tanning. He spots his reflection in the window of the nearby rec room, nearly gasping at his own appearance.

His pastel, floral-patterned swim trunks hug his hips _just so_ , perfectly showing off his soft, tanned stomach. His flip-flops match the towel around his neck, both covered in cute little bananas and pineapples. And his  _skin_ ,  **wow** , his skin is glistening with numerous coats of sunblock.

**I look fucking _good_.**

Jonghyun slides into his favorite lounge chair, nestled between an umbrella and a mini table, and stretches out. Another pool-goer is playing relaxing music nearby, completing the cool summer scene. He glances at the pool once more, ready to sink into his tanning session, when he spots some guy  _running_ towards the pool.

**Oh god. Oh fuck. No. Don’t jump. Please don’t-**

The guy jumps.

Jonghyun splutters and flails as he’s suddenly assaulted by a tidal wave of water, both his looks and his mood entirely ruined.

The guy,  **the dickhead** , quickly hoists himself out of the pool, rushing over to Jonghyun.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see-”

“Listen here,  _asshole_ ,” Jonghyun sits up, puffs out his chest, and is about to berate this guy for wrecking his perfect summer afternoon, but, wait, the guy is  _so tall_  and his face is  _so cute_  and his abs are  _so_ -

“ _Hot_ ,” Jonghyun squeaks.

“Uh…” the guy furrows his brow, unable to comprehend how this tiny, pink-haired man has suddenly gone from livid to flustered in two seconds, “Are you okay?”

“I mean- well, it’s- um…” He blushes, soaking wet and embarrassed, but unable to take his eyes off of the godlike figure standing before him, “It’s fine. S- sorry for freaking out…”

“No problem. Sorry for splashing you,” the guy, clearly still very confused, turns away with a smile, and Jonghyun feels his heart stop.

 _“Minho, hurry up! We can’t play volleyball without you!”_  somebody, presumably the guy’s  **- _Minho’s_ -** friend calls from the pool, and Minho gingerly re-enters the water, not a droplet of water sent splashing.

Jonghyun smiles at the courtesy, and settles back into his chair. He slyly watches the group hit the ball between each other from beneath his glamorous shades, inhaling sharply every time Minho jumps out of the water to reveal his soaking wet hair and that miraculous torso.

**Am I dreaming?**

Once somebody declares that the game is over, Minho and his friends gather up, speaking in hushed tones. Jonghyun leans forward in an attempt to eavesdrop, but is interrupted by one of the friends shouts.

_“Hey! Pink hair!”_

“ _Me?”_  Jonghyun looks around for a similarly haired person, a wave of sheepishness crashing over him once again.

 _“Yes. You. Do you wanna join us?”_  the friend, somebody with prettily slanted eyes and pursed lips, yells back.

“I- well, I’m kinda- um…” Jonghyun’s eyes land on Minho, floating behind the friend, ball in hand, smiling as if he actually  _hopes_ Jonghyun will play with them, “Sure.”

Minho’s grin brightens, and Jonghyun just hopes that his blush isn’t  _too_ obvious.

“Hey,” Minho grabs his hand as soon as he enters the water, dragging him towards his group of friends.

Jonghyun just whimpers in reply, all hopes of maintaining his cool lost. He attempts to listen to the blue-haired friend’s instructions  **-something about ten points to win and keeping the ball within bounds, I think-** but  _ **god**_ Minho is so attractive.

Everyone backs away as Minho serves, grunting in a way that makes Jonghyun lightheaded. The ball soars between everybody, and Jonghyun paddles towards it every so often, attempting to seem more interested in the game than they way the sun shines on Minho’s skin, or the way his jaw clenches every time he hits, or the way his eyes-

_“Watch out!”_

Before Jonghyun can even glance away from the most perfect man he’s ever laid eyes on, the volleyball smacks into his forehead, knocking him underwater. Minho scrambles to hoist him back onto his feet, and carefully brushes hair out of his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asks for the second time this afternoon, flawless face riddled with concern, “You got hit pretty hard…”

“Well, I-” Jonghyun gulps, “Yeah, I guess I did, huh? I’m  _such_  a dork…”

“Were you even paying attention?” Minho giggles.

“No,  _not at all_ ,” Jonghyun laughs openly at his own ridiculousness. He covers his mouth with one hand, but is unable to hide how his smile makes his entire face light up, and for the first time, Minho blushes.

They’ve both never felt so nervous.


End file.
